No more
by SabaKun
Summary: Will Vegeta fall for a girl he just met? and what will Bulma think of his exhusbands new friend?
1. Lost and Found

"No more…"

Disclaimers: throws hands up I surrender! I don't own dbz! Ok? But I do own my character, Ericka

A/N: Ericka is the person talking in the beginning, just to keep you from getting confused. The setting takes place on planet…hm…(ponders) its on earth...

* * *

As I opened my eyes, I looked around. An odd liquid surrounded me. I had a mask on so I could breathe. I couldn't remember what happened, and I certainly didn't know how I got here. As I looked myself over, I noticed I was wearing some kind of shorts, and not top or bra. My breath quickened. A man stepped towards the tank and pressed a button, which drained the liquid. I closed my eyes tightly. When I opened them, I was exposed to many men, looking at me as though they had never seen a woman before. The man who pressed the button earlier spoke.

"Vegeta…Take the girl to room 8A and dry her off with a towel."

The man he called Vegeta looked at me with some disgust. But, he walked over, picked me up, and walked off.

We arrived to a door, and he opened it. It was a pure white room, with pure white furniture and stuff in it. Vegeta got a towel and game towards me. I felt it was useless for me to fight back w/ this extremely muscular man, so I let him dry me off. My chest had a nasty wound, which bled when the towel whipped over it. I winced in pain. Vegeta went over to a white table.

"Sit." He ordered.

I sat. He took out a needle and thread, and stitched me up. He looked like he knew what he was doing. As I watched, he looked up at me a couple of times.

"Do you feel any pain?" He asked

"Yes, but its nothing I can't handle." I replied

"Don't worry. The liquid you were in cleaned it, so it's not going to get infected." Vegeta told me.

"…Thank you…" I said, trying to hold back all the pain

He looked me in the eyes, and nodded. For a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me.

"Who are you?" He questioned

"My name's Ericka. Who are you?" I asked back

He put some antiseptic on the stitches. "Weren't you paying attention earlier? My name's Vegeta. I'm the prince of all Sayins." He said in a somewhat harsh tone.

I just looked at him.

"Follow me." He said

I followed him down the hall, covering myself. He got me some clothes, although they were men's.

That night, I slept in the same room where I was bandaged up. I was scared. I didn't know where I was or what was going to happen to me. All I knew was that I had to be careful…

* * *

So, what do you think? I'm gonna update soon, so review and tell me what you think, and make some suggestions! Thanks! Bye for now! 


	2. Unexpected Visit

"No more"

A/N: I'M SORRY! I havn't had a lot of time to type, so here's the second chapter! Please review!

Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I don't own dbz…but I do own my character 

(The next day)

I woke up to a sudden pounding on the door. It was Vegeta, of course. But this time, he was with the man who was last time hidden. I opened the door, and they rushed in.

"Um, hello…" I said

The man looked me over, and then talked to Vegeta in Saiyan language.

(Interpretation)

'Her name's Ericka, and I'm not sure, but her ki is way too high for her to be a human…'

'Hmmm….Do you believe that she could be a saiyan?' the man said, with a surprised look on his face.

'Maybe, but I highly doubt it…'

'Just ask her Vegeta, she know's you better'

"I'm sorry to be interrupting but I am a Saiyan…But I don't know where either of my parents are…" I said

Vegeta and the man got wide eyed. "Y-Y-you understood us!"

"Hai"

The man walked over to me. "Flex your arm please." His tone was sot, and I could tell he was trying to comfort me.

I flexed, showing off my muscles. I wasn't as strong as a full grown saiyan, but I also was a female, making me not as strong as a male. Still, it looked like he was impressed.

Vegeta telepathically talked to his friend

:You should see her stomach. Flat as a table, but its as hard as a rock. I believe with training, she could over power most of the men here. Of course, she won't stand a chance of beating me.

:Well your not training her, Vegeta. I know you. The instant she goes into heat you won't be able to control yourself. :

:TOJIKOMERU KAKAROT:

"Ericka, may I see your stomach?"

I lifted my shirt, revealing my stomach. Vegeta was right. I had rock hard abs, which somewhat showed.

"I think she's ready for training." The man said

"By who?" I said, lowering my shirt

"Well, Vegeta would push you to your ultimate limit, and I'm afraid I wouldn't push you hard enough…Surely there's someone…"

"Kakarot, I have an idea" Vegeta said

The two men stepped outside the door and talked.

"Hmm…I think that's a pretty good idea! I won't be affected by the smell coming from her, since I have ChiChi, and when you train her, you better not be too hard on her. You understand me!"

"Hai…And don't raise your voice to me!" Vegeta said, frustrated

They came back into the room

"Ok we have a plan. When you're in heat, I'll train you. When you're not, Vegeta has agreed to take care of you and train you without pushing you too hard."

"I don't understand… by the way, what's your name?" I asked

"I'm Goku. You see, when females go into heat, the scent of jasmine fills the air, and single males who don't have a mate can smell the scent. Vegeta…Well, should I tell her?"

Vegeta leaned against the wall. "Whatever, she's gonna find out sooner or later."

"Vegeta had a mate, but not now…So the smell will effect him. Its just for your protection." Goku explained

"alright" I said smiling.


	3. Change of plans

No more 

Chapter 3! – YAY!

A/N: Hey I'm back, and here's the 3rd chapter! Sorry for the wait!

* * *

Vegeta and Goku led me outside the building. I was still a little to weak to fly, so Goku carried me with Vegeta by his side to a woman's house. We arrived, and there was a woman outside waiting for us. She was an average looking woman with blue hair and a…well, very large chest. _Could this be Vegeta's ex-wife?_ I thought to myself, because he looked at her with disgust when he saw her

"Bulma, this is Ericka. The one I was telling you about." Goku explained

"Its nice to meet you. Now, how 'bout we get you into some _real_ clothes?" She offered

I smiled and nodded. The guy's left me with her, and we were off to see the wizard…No, I'm just kidding. We went to the mall to buy some clothes.

"So let me get this straight. You were training, then the androids were retreating from their fight w/ the guys, and they sensed you were a saiyan, and sliced you up with their stuff?" Bulma said, surprised

"Yeah…So how do you know Goku and Vegeta?"

"Well I've known Goku for many years, and Vegeta, well, he was my first mate." Bulma explained.

"Oh, so when he lost you, he lost his proneness to resist women who are in heat?"

"Sure. That's why Goku's training you while that happens. Otherwise, Vegeta might hurt you. He can get a little crazy when he smells it…Unless you both want to become mates then Goku will let you stay with Vegeta during that time…" She said, getting somewhat angry with the conversation being about Vegeta

"Well, he is hot…Extremely hot!" Ericka said, thinking about him

"Yeah, Hot _headed._" Bulma said, frustrated

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can you find out what Vegeta thinks of me?"

"WHAT!" Bulma shouted

"Please? I really like him, and I wanna know what he thinks about me. Just to make sure that he won't mind training me."

Sighing, she was able to say "All right"

I waited outside of Bulma's house and waited for Goku and Vegeta to pick me up. I was wearing a tight, black sleeveless shirt, semi-tight jeans, and black converse shoes. When the two guys came, Vegeta almost laughed.

"What did you do to her!" He questioned

"Nothing. I just put her into some more feminine clothes." Bulma said, kinda clueless as to what Vegeta thought was so funny

"She looks fine Vegeta." Goku said, and then turned to me. "Ready for your training?"

I smiled and nodded. I was able to fly back to the place where I was brought from, so all three of us flew back. We were walking down the hall, almost to my room, when Goku spoke.

"Oh, there's been a slight change of plans…"

* * *

Cliff hanger! Hahaha! You'll have to keep checking back to see what the change of plans are for Ericka! Will Vegeta and Goku train Ericka after all? 


	4. Kissing!

"No more" 

Chapter 4! –Yay! Finally!

Disclaimers: I don't own dbz…but I do own Ericka, my character

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been busy… 

Vegeta (jumps in the room): All she's been doing is sitting on her lazy butt, and reading mangas…yeah, that's _real_ busy

Ericka: Ok, so I've been doing that, but I do not have a lazy butt…(smacks Vegeta)…grrr…neway, on with the story!

* * *

"Change of plans?" I curiously asked, as we walked into my room. Sitting on the bed was a man, older than me, younger than Vegeta or Goku, yet stood almost as tall as Goku.

"This is my son Gohan. He offered to train you. He won't push you too hard, yet he won't be too soft on you either. And he already has a mate, so the heat issue won't be a problem." Goku explained

"Its nice to meet you…Um, if I may offer a suggestion…" I said

"Sure" Goku said, smiling

"For right now, can we all just train together, so I can get used to you all?" I asked

"That sounds like a great idea!" Goku exclaimed, with his hand on my head

Vegeta immediately threw his hand up. "I call the girl"

"Ok, then I'll take Gohan!" Goku said

When we were training, one of Gohan's ki blasts hit Vegeta in the back, causing Vegeta and I to land on top of each other in the bushes. The impact made our lips touch…Vegeta wasn't that heavy, so he didn't really hurt me. His face flushed bright red, but he didn't try to get off of me at all. I was the one who suddenly broke the silence.

"Um…could you please get off of me?" I said

Vegeta's response was putting his finger on my lips. Then he slowly lowered his face, and kissed me again. This time, he opened his mouth a little wider to sneak in his tongue. I was shocked at first, but then offered mine back, and we began to kiss even harder. We kept kissing for a good 3 minutes, until Vegeta started running his hands down my body. I pulled back my face, and flushed red. For at this moment, I was practically at his mercy. He had this wicked face on, like he was going to try something, but then we heard Gohan and Goku calling for us so he slowly slid off of me, feeling my curves on the way off. _'Sicko…I mean, the kissing was all right, but why did he have to go and do that?' _I thought to myself.

"There you are!" Gohan said, spotting us "What happened?"

Vegeta's face started to turn red, so I quickly put my arms behind my back and took off my ring. "Uh, we were training, and um, I lost my ring! So Vegeta offered to help me find it! Uh, yeah!" I said

Goku smiled greatly. "My Veggie-Chan offered to help you? AWWW! He's learning to be nice to you!"

"Uuhhh…" Vegeta and I both spat out

"C'mon lets go get some lunch. I'm starving!" Goku said 

I started to walk towards then when Vegeta grabbed my arm. "I'll catch up to you two…I need to talk to Ericka for a second." He said

"Ok, we'll be at the restaurant down the street. We'll save you two a seat" Goku said

Once they left, Vegeta turned to face me. He put his hands on my cheeks, and then kissed me passionately like just a few minutes ago. A couple of seconds later, he pulled away, with his hands still on my face. "Speak of this to no one…" he said, in a low voice. I wasn't sure why he said that, but I nodded my head anyway. He kissed me once more, and we were off to the restaurant!

* * *

So, what do you think? Kinda mushy, I know. But I thought it was hot! XD Well, till next chapter! Bye! Please review! 


	5. Food! and, who's the new girl?

"No more" 

Chapter 5

Disclaimers: -throws hands up- I disclaim!

A/N: I know in the last chapter it got kinda mushy, but in this chapter I'm proud to announce the welcoming of a new character! Hurray! This character will be played by one of my favorite authors, Vegeta-holic! Say hi!

Vegeta-holic: Hi! Just call me Chi! –Huge grin-  
Ericka: Well, welcome! I hope you'll like this chapter! –Hands chi some popcorn-  
Chi: mmm!  
Now, on with the story!

* * *

We arrived at the restaurant quickly. Goku waved us down, and we sat with him and his son. "Hey" I said, as I sat down, with Vegeta next to me in the booth

A woman came over to our table, to take our orders. She had a nice build,short, brown/blondehair,blue/grey eyes, and glasses. Vegeta started to turn red, then shook it off. He didn't want any of us to see him. "May I take your orders?" She asked

"I'll have…the teriyaki bowl, and a order of potstickers." I said.

"Give me the hugest meal you have!" Goku said, happily

"Uhh…oh-kay…" The woman said

"I'll have the the same." Gohan said

"…Ok, and how about you?" She asked Vegeta

"I'll have the same as Ericka…and make that two orders of potstickers." Vegeta said

"Ok, I'll be right back with your orders!" she said, happily

"She was pretty," I said

"…" All the guys were staring at me weird

"…What!" I demanded

"Uh, nothing…its just…well, um, are you…" Goku asked

"No…I'm just saying she's pretty." I said, mad at Goku for thinking that.

"Ok…" Goku said, relieved

A little later the woman came back with our orders. We ate, and then got up. Before I could exit the restaurant, the woman stopped me.

"Hey, I was just noticing you're really strong…you wouldn't happen to be, a saiyan, would you?" She asked

"Yes, I am actually. I'm guessing you are too, because I can sense your ki…its powerful!" I said

"Thanks. Carrying huge orders has helped me with my training…is that one guy who you sat next to you your boyfriend?" She asked

"No, we're just friends…by the way, what's your name?" I asked

"My name's Chi. Its nice to meet you." She replied, smiling

"Its nice to meet you too. My name's Ericka. What time are you off? Would you like to come train with us?" I offered

"Sure. I'm off at 3." Chi said

"Ok. Do you know where the Capsule Corp. is?" I said

"Yeah, its really close to my house. I'll see you then" She said

"Great. Bye" I said, waving

(Outside)

"So, who were you talking to?" Goku asked me

"That waitress is Chi…she's a saiyan." I explained

"You mean there's two of you?" Vegeta yelled

"Calm down Vegeta…she seems to be a nice girl." Gohan said

"She's going to meet us at the Capsule Corp. later at 3." I said

"Sounds great!" Goku said

We went back to the Capsule Corp., and watched TV. I was tired, so I fell asleep…but the bad thing was I fell asleep on Vegeta's shoulder…I awoke to the doorbell. Goku answered it, and there was Chi, standing in the doorway.

(Yawn) "Hey Chi! Good to see you again" I said

"Thanks. Man, my boss gave me a hard time today…anyway, do you want to train?" Chi asked

"Sure. I can't wait to actually train with another female saiyan. I hope you're up to a challenge!" I said, with a small grin on my face.

* * *

So, there's chapter 5! Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's too short! I'm not in the most creative mood…please review! Hope you liked it, Chi! Review please! lots of reviews one happy author 


	6. Secrets revealed! Pizza!

"No more" 

Disclaimers: I disclaim…you know the drill…I don't own Chi, but the person who plays her does. I only own Ericka.

A/N: Here's chapter 6! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

We all went outside to train. Vegeta just sat on a rock to watch us train. I telepathically talked to Chi.

_.: Why is he staring at us like that:._

_.: I'm not sure…but he's hot:._

I kicked her chest, but not that hard

_.:OW! What was that for:. She screamed_

_.: Watch it…he's mine:. I said with a smirk on my face_

Chi sighed, and we kept on training. About an hour had passed, and we were both getting a little tired. Goku's Cell phone rang, with the song 'butterfly' from ddr as its tune.

"…Hello? Oh, hi!…uh huh…uh huh…ok…yeah, here at capsule corp.…Alright…see you in a little bit…bye."

"Who was that Goku?" Chi asked

"That was my brother Raditsu…He's coming over with some pizza!" Goku happily exclaimed.

Everyone's faces glowed. "Pizza! YAY!" we all yelled…well, except for Vegeta…he was still sitting on his rock, playing back in his mind when we kissed. Gohan, Goku and Chi went inside. I sat next to Vegeta on the ground.

"You ok?" I asked

He looked at me with the corner of his eye, and gave me a small smirk. "Yes, I'm fine…I was just thinking"

"About what?" I blurted out…I was in a curious mood

"Back to when we kissed…" Vegeta said, starting to turn red, and so was I

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I really enjoyed it…" I said, not looking at him

"…I'm sure you did…after all," He started to say, with a evil smirk on his face, "I am the prince of all saiyans, and as that person, I must be a good kisser for my mates."

"…But I'm not your—" I started to say

"Hush, onna…" Vegeta said, cutting me off. He started sniffing the air, and then had a determined look on his face. He stood up, walked over to some bushes, and pulled out a man with long black spiky hair out from it.

"OW OW OW OW OW!" He yelped

"WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO MY _PRIVATE_ CONVERSATION YOU HIDIOUS BAKA SARU?" He screamed

Goku ran out of the door, to see what was wrong. "Why are you screaming, Vegeta…Oh, hey Raditsu!" Goku exclaimed.

"…_That's_ your brother?" I said, shocked

"Yeah. Ericka, this is Raditsu. Raditsu, Ericka." Goku said

"Um, uh, its nice to meet you" I said as I shook his hand

"My my, Vegeta, I knew you could do better than Bulma! Good job! You found yourself a beautiful little mate here!" Raditsu said, kissing my hand.

"…EUGH! Don't touch me! I'm _NOT_ his mate!" I said as I whipped my hand away.

"…Really? You're not his mate? Well I only assumed since you two were talking about how much you enjoyed your little 'kissing' incident" Raditsu bragged.

Vegeta and I both turned extremely red due to embarrassment and anger.

"Huh? You mean you two were kissing when you were in the bushes earlier?" Goku said, wide-eyed

Our faces turned even redder. "Um, lets just go inside and eat that pizza I smell..." Vegeta said

"Ok!" Goku chirped, starting to walk towards the door, with Raditsu following close behind

"Phew…nice save, there. Thanks" I said to Vegeta

"Yeah, well next time try to sense who's around you before you talk about that stuff to me, alright?" He said, coldly, starting to walk into the building.

* * *

Sorry for the wait…and sorry for the cliffhanger and shortness of the story…new chapters to come. 


	7. Seductiveness made by Bulma

"No more" – Chapter 7!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except Ericka…and Vegeta-holic owns Chi.

A/N: A little longer chapter this time! hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Once we all walked into the building, pizza filled the air…mmm…pizza…I kept walking into the little visiting room, and saw Raditsu and Chi already talking. I got myself a slice of pizza, and sat next to Vegeta, who was on another couch.

"Those two really hit it off." Vegeta said

"Yeah, apparently." I said back

Bulma just then walked into the building.

"Oh, great…" Vegeta said, seeing her

"Hey Goku, didn't I say next time you had pizza here to invite me?" Bulma said, teasing.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry! Want some?" He said, with a slice of pizza in his hand, holding it out to her.

"Nah, I'm going to do some tests…Oh, by the way…Vegeta, I need to talk to you…_privately_," she said, almost as though she was trying to seduce him.

Vegeta followed her into one of the rooms, and the door slammed shut. I continued to eat my pizza, and watch Raditsu and Chi talk.

"Make this quick, onna…I'm not going to leave Ericka out there with kakarott eating pizza for long. You know how crazy he gets when he eats pizza." Vegeta said, jokingly.

"Vegeta," Bulma began to say, putting some stuff down on the table, "What do you think of Ericka? I mean, are you interested in her, oh, for example, like, as a mate?"

Vegeta's face started turning red. "That's none of your concern, onna"

Bulma got up from her chair and began to walk up to Vegeta…He backed up, and then soon found himself in a corner.

"You know that I'm better than her…I can give you _much _more than her…besides…I love you…she probably is just trying to be nice to you so you'll train her, and then fall in love with her. She's not that pretty…and her chest isn't all that impressive either…she's probably only a 'b' cup…" She said, getting closer and closer to Vegeta, until their bodies were completely touching.

"Believe me…she's not a 'b' cup…I had to clean her off, remember?" he said, not giving in to Bulma

"Oh, please…She won't love you…she's only a little slut…I saw her looking at the guys at the mall. I tried to tell her that you were hotter, but she just wouldn't listen." Bulma seductively said

Vegeta started to breathe heavily, as to Bulma being so close to him. He looked into Bulma's eyes and then felt like he was drowning in them…slowly, he lowered his face and kissed Bulma passionately.

"I wonder what's taking them so long…maybe I should go check on them." Ericka said, now sitting next to Goku

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea!" Goku exclaimed.

By now, Chi and Raditsu were making out, so they didn't notice Goku and Ericka get up. Goku was following behind Ericka by only a couple of feet. Ericka slowly turned the doorknob, and opened the door. Seeing Vegeta and Bulma like that made her heart break, and her eyes swell up with tears.

"Ericka? Ericka wait!" Vegeta screamed, as Ericka ran off crying. "Now look what you did!" Vegeta shouted at Bulma.

Vegeta ran after Ericka, and finally found her on a bridge, looking over, still sobbing.

"…Ericka…" He softly said, walking towards her

Still sobbing, she looked over at him. "Don't come near me!" She yelled

The prince ignored her, and still kept walking. She threw a ki blast at him, but he just knocked it off course.

"Listen…I don't know what came over me back there, but…I'm sorry…" He said, hanging his head

"Well you should be sorry. When I saw you two kissing my heart broke in two…what I'm trying to say is…I love you, Vegeta" I said, not looking at him.

He looked up at me, the instant he heard his name. "…Lets just go back to my place and we can talk it over…" He said, calmly

I was somewhat scared when he said, 'my place'…I didn't know what he was planning, but I slowly nodded my head. Vegeta picked me up, and he flew us back to his home.

"Wow…its so, big…" I said astonished, looking around

Vegeta just looked at me with the corner of his eye, and then started walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm going to take a shower," he said, then stopped and turned towards me, with a wicked smirk on his face. "Would you like to join me?"

My face immediately flushed red. "If it's alright, I'd like to take one after you…"

"Sure, whatever you want." He said, as he continued walking up the stairs. "Make yourself at home while I'm in there."

"Uh, ok" I said.

I decided to go into the living room and call Chi. She was still making out with Raditsu, so Goku answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Goku? Where's Chi?" I asked, shocked and confused

"Oh, she's still making out with Raditsu…whatcha need?" He asked, as happy as ever

"Well I'm just calling to say that I'm over at Vegeta's house." I said, still looking around

"WHAT!" Goku screamed, making Chi and Raditsu look at him like he was crazy, and then continued kissing.

"Ouch! Don't scream so loud!" I said, holding my head

"Ericka, I don't think that it's a good idea for both of you to be there alone…by the way, where is Vegeta?" Goku asked

"He's in the shower. As soon as I'm done, I'm hopping in there." I said

"Hmmm…well I just hope you're going to be all right. Call me if anything happens, ok?" Goku said

"Call you? You mean telepathically?" I asked

"Sure. If anything happens, I'll come over in a jiffy!" he said, happily, "But I'm sure my little Veggie-chan won't do anything unless your in heat…your not in heat, are you?" He asked

"I'm not sure…oh, hey I just heard the water go off…I'll talk to you later Goku. Thanks." I said, as I hung up

I walked upstairs, and Vegeta passed by me, only in a towel. I blushed, noticing every muscle on his upper body, showing, and still a little wet from the shower steam. I quickly rushed into the restroom and locked the door. I slowly undressed, and stepped into the shower…

* * *

Soooo…what's going to happen next? Will Vegeta try something? Will Chi and Raditsu ever stop kissing? Find out on the next chapter! Review! 


	8. Mixed Emotions

"No more"

Disclaimers: I don't own dbz or Chi…Chi is owned by Vegeta-Holic. Ericka is my own character, and is so far the only character I own in this story.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update the story! Here's chapter 8!

* * *

I slowly stepped into the shower, and turned the knob, with the little H on it. The hotness of the water felt good, even though it was burning me…I let the steam engulf me, and take over my breathing. I was still keeping my senses up; not knowing what Vegeta would try next. I loved him, yet I still couldn't fully trust him…

I stepped out, and quickly dried myself up. I looked into the mirror at the stitches that still remained on my chest. I couldn't find myself to smile; but I was happy. I put my clothes on, unlocked the door, and then opened it. I sensed for Vegeta's ki, and followed it. It led me to closed doors, so I knocked. A couple of seconds later, which felt like hours, the door opened.

"Yes?" Vegeta asked

"Um, I'm finished with my shower…by the way, why did you bring me here?" I asked back

"Don't you remember?" Vegeta said, "I said we should talk about what we said on the bridge."

"…Oh…well, do you mind if I come in?" I asked

Vegeta didn't answer me, but he opened the door and then turned off his music he had playing in the background. I just sat down on his bed, and he sat next to me, only about an inch away from me.

"Ericka," He started to say, slowly looking at me, "…Do you mind when people say that we're mates?"

"Um…well…uh, sometimes, because Its not true…" I said

Vegeta looked away, then closed his eyes while breathing out a sigh. "Would…you like for it to be that way?" He asked, shyly.

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say, except, "you mean you want me to be your mate?"

His face started to turn red, and I could feel my heart start racing…even though I was a saiyajin, I wasn't too sure on how the whole 'mating' thing went. "…I don't know how."

Vegeta looked at me like I was crazy, and then let out a little chuckle.

"Don't worry…It'll come naturally…that is, if your answer is yes."

I was unsure, and extremely scared. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Vegeta whipped it off with his thumb, and looked me in the eyes, softly. "You're scared, aren't you?"

I slowly nodded my head yes. He gave me a small 'smile' and kissed me passionately.

.:Well:. He asked me telepathically, still kissing me

.:I Don't know. I'm scared…:.

He pulled away. "Don't be…"

"I just need some time…to think this all over…I don't know you that much…" I said

He sighed. "That's fine…but make sure and tell me your answer as soon as you know."

My cell phone rang before either of us could say anything.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ericka, where are you?" Chi asked on the other line.

"I'm at Vegeta's place. What about you?" I asked

"Oh, I'm with Raddy-chan" She said, giggling.

My face turned blank. " TT; I seriously don't see what you see in him."

"Hmmhmm well, um, Raddy asked if me, you, Vegeta and him would want to go to karaoke. Its ladies night."

"Hang on…Uh, Vegeta, would you like to go to karaoke with us?"

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "Karaoke? You want me to go with you to karaoke?"

"He says it'd be awesome, Chi. He can't wait." I said, with an evil grin on my face.

"Great! We'll meet you at the local karaoke bar on 7th ave., ok?"

"All right. See you then!" I said, hanging up

Vegeta looked at me mad. "If you think that I'm going just to sing your wrong."

"Huh?"

"I'm doing this for you. And for the fact that it's ladies night and I just _know _that you're going to sing. Hehheh" Vegeta said, crossing his arms.

We soon were off, and arrived at the karaoke bar!

* * *

Chapter 9 should soon be up, as soon as I get some songs from Chi...I'll update soon! Review PLEASE! 


	9. Kareoke!

No more 

Disclaimers: I disclaim

A/N: Ok! Here's where the mike's are held and voices are heard! Its time for karaoke! I finally got the story to be a little longer than usual, but that's probably b/c of the singing…

* * *

Vegeta landed, with me in his arms, holding me tightly. He said he wanted to fly to the bar, to "avoid traffic". He was wearing some Black baggy cargo pants, and one of his white shirts. Man, he looked hot…Anyway; we walked inside, and saw Raditsu waving us down.

"Where's Chi?" I asked, as Vegeta sat next to me.

Raditsu pointed to the stage, where Chi was singing her heart out to some random song that she apparently was making up as she went…(A/N: XD sorry Chi, couldn't help myself.)

"Um..." I stuttered as she sat next to Raditsu, giving him a somewhat evil glare. "What was that all about?"

"Ask Raddy-chan" She said, pointing to him with her thumb, as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"We were playing truth or dare, and I dared her to go up there and sing random stuff." Raditsu said, laughing.

Vegeta gave a small chuckle. "Wow, and I thought that was a _real _song, Chi." He said, jokingly

A slight growling came from Chi.

"Hey, are you gonna sing Vegeta?" Raditsu asked.

"No, I'm just here for Ericka…"

"Awww…how cute…See, that's the spirit." Raditsu said, patting Vegeta on the back.

"Huh?" Vegeta said, confused

"Doing stuff for your mate." Raditsu went on

"I told you she's not my—"

"Soon to be mate then?" Raditsu asked, cutting Vegeta off

Vegeta only looked at me. I looked at him back, then at Raditsu.

"What!" I said loudly, and a couple of people looked at me strangely

"Come on Ericka…Lets go get some drinks." Chi offered, starting to get up.

"Ok, then it's my turn to hit the stage." I said, following her.

"Awesome" She said

We went to the bar and got all of us some drinks, and I then went up on stage. I picked up the mike, and began to sing, with my heart racing as I saw Vegeta watching me. The music was by Savage Garden, Tears of Pearls.

_And we stare each other down like victims in the grind_

_Probing all the weakness _

_And hurt still left behind and we cry—_

_These tears of pearls_

_We do it. Oh, we do it._

_Is love the really the tragedy the way you _

_Might describe?_

_Or would a thousand lovers_

_Still leave you cold inside?_

_Make you cry…_

_These tears of pearls_

_All these mixed emotions we keep locked away like stolen pearls _

_Stolen pearl devotions we keep locked away from all the world._

_Your kisses are like pearls,_

_So different and so rare,_

_But anger stole the jewels away_

_And love has left you bare,_

_Made you cry…_

_These tears of pearls_

_Well I could be the tired joker pour my heart to get you in_

_Sacrifice my happiness _

_Just so I could win_

_Maybe cry…_

_These tears of pearls_

_All these emotions _

_We keep locked away like_

_Stolen pearls_

_Stolen pearl devotions we keep locked away from all_

_The world_

_We twist and turn where angels burn_

_Like fallen soldiers we will learn_

_That once forgotten, twice removed_

_Love will be the death…_

_The death of you_

_All these emotions _

_We keep locked away like_

_Stolen pearls_

_Stolen pearl devotions we keep locked away from all_

_The world_

The crowd started clapping, as I took a small bow. Even though that was a guy song, I still sang it pretty well. Vegeta gave me a small smile that only I could see, and it made me happy. I knew my answer…but when could I tell him?

I sat down, and Chi flashed a huge smile my way.

"Phew…that's actually a long song!" I said

Chi giggled, and suddenly found her pushed up onto stage by none other than Raditsu.

.:RADDY! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT WHEN I'M DONE W/ THIS SONG:. She telepathically screamed to Raditsu, who was giving her a thumbs up. Chi took a deep breath, and started singing 'Into the Darkness' by Kittie

_I feel helpless waiting.  
Could this all be the end?  
It´s all coming down all at once.  
Am I losing you?  
No Way Out! _

Until this all crashes down, I´ll hold on.  
you´re going to make this work  
Into the darkness...not knowing at all...  
you´re going to make this work

Are you out there waiting, wondering about me?  
Never felt so alone as I do now.  
No way out!

Until this all crashes down, I´ll hold on.  
you´re going to make this work  
Into the darkness...Not knowing at all  
I´m just trying to make this work

Until this all crashes down, I´ll hold on.  
Into the darkness...Not knowing at all  
Until this all crashes down...

The crowd cheered tremendously. "Way to go Chi!" I yelled.

Chi smiled at everyone, and then sat down with us.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Raditsu said

"Really? You think s—Hey! You're just trying to get out of my beating for shoving me on stage!" Chi exclaimed

Chi started to raise her fist, but Raditsu quickly put his lips on hers, and, yeah, you guessed it. They started kissing.

"Vegeta…" I whispered

"What?" Vegeta asked, with his arm around my shoulders

"I know my answer"

"What is it?" He asked, really interested

I gave him a small smile. "I'll tell you when we get back to Capsule Corp., ok?"

"I guess…"

"Hey Chi," I said, smiling "Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah. I just want to do one more song before we leave. And then I want Raddy-chan to sing!" She exclaimed

Raditsu was nodding his head until he heard the last part. "WHAT!"

Chi and I laughed. Chi hopped back on stage after a few people and sang 'Can You Keep a Secret' by Utada Hikaru.

_chikadzukitai yo kimi no risou ni  
otonashiku narenai Can you keep a secret?_

_Hit if off like this  
Hit if off like this, oh baby (x4)_

_koko kara zutto okutteru angou  
kimi wa mada kaidoku dekite nai  
Come on_

_tsutaeyou, yameyou  
kono mama kaku sou  
nigekirenaku naru made  
shinjiyou, dame da yo  
mada utagae sou da mono_

_chikadzukitai yo kimi no risou ni  
otonashiku narenai Can you keep a secret?  
kanashikunai yo kimi ga iru kara  
Can you keep a secret?  
Can you keep a secret?  
chikadzukenai yo kimi no risou ni  
sugu ni wa kawarenai Can you keep a secret?  
kanashiku naru to kimi wo yobu kara  
Can you keep a secret?  
Or kono mama secret?_

_repeat_

_soba ni itemo toomawashina hyougen sagashiteru  
meikyuu irisasetaku nai nara  
Won't you come on_

_kasuka na mono oto  
ottekuru moving shadow  
furikirenaku naru kage  
sukoshi no bouken to  
kizutsuku yuuki mo aru desho_

_chikadzukitai yo kimi no risou ni  
otonashiku narenai Can you keep a secret?  
kanashikunai yo kimi ga iru kara  
Can you keep a secret?  
Can you keep a secret?  
chikadzukenai yo kimi no risou ni  
ato ni wa modorenai Can you keep a secret?  
oshaberi janai to shoumei shite yo  
Can you keep a secret?  
Or kono mama secret?_

_(hey, can I take a time out to  
tell you something?  
but see, can you keep it a secret?  
'cause this guitarist makes me wanna...  
come on)_

_ima made zutto himitsu ni shiteta  
dare ni mo iwanai de Can you keep a secret?  
kanashikunai yo kimi ga iru kara  
Can you keep a secret?  
Can you keep a secret?  
kizutsukenai to yakusoku shitemo  
dare ni mo wakaranai Can you keep a secret?  
kanashikunai yo kimi ga iru kara  
Can you keep a secret?  
Or kono mama secret?_

_The crowd went wild. Raditsu soon went up after her and sang 'Ready Steady Go' by (um, I forgot """) _

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK_

_READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK_

_READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK_

_LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO_

_fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e_

_kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai_

_ate ni naranai chizu yakute shimaeba ii sa_

_uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou_

_muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita_

_urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari_

_hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe_

_koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa_

_READY STEADY GO_

_kazoe kirenai kizu kakae konde ite mo_

_chotto yasotto ja tamashi made wa ubawasenai_

_ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara_

_nani kara hana sou sonna koto bakari omou yo_

_muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita_

_urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari_

_hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe_

_koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa_

_READY STEADY GO_

_READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK_

_READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK_

_READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK_

_LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO_

_kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no shita_

_karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai_

_kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi_

_atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou_

_READY STEADY GO_

_PLEASE. TRUST ME._

When he was finished, he came back to the table. "Ready?" He asked

We all nodded our heads, and went our separate ways.

"See you tomorrow, Chi!" I said, waving as Vegeta picked me up.

"Bye!" Chi waved back

"So, you have plans for tomorrow with her?" Vegeta asked while flying with me in his arms.

"Yeah, she agreed to help me find a place to live tomorrow." I said, smiling.

"You know you could always stay with me." Vegeta said, not looking at me.

I didn't say anything, and soon we arrived at Capsule Corp. Standing outside the door, Vegeta had his hands on my hips while I had mine resting around his neck and shoulders. "I love you…" I mumbled, as Vegeta stared at me softly

"So what's your answer?" He asked, calmly

"…Yeah." I said, quietly

Vegeta gave me a smile, which I've never seen coming from him. He would smirk, but never smile. We kissed for a long time, and then he finally let me go. I agreed to go "train" with him after me and Chi went out to do stuff. By the time I finally walked into the Capsule Corp., it was midnight. There, waiting for me, was an angry Bulma, who saw and heard everything that happened a few minutes ago on the porch with her hands on her hips…

* * *

UH OH! What's Bulma gonna do! Will Ericka "train" with Vegeta after all? Hmmm…….. 


	10. The dream

Chapter 10

The Dream

Disclaimers: I do not own dbz, but I own my character, Ericka.

A/N: Sorry for the wait for these chapters! I had the idea for a dream for one of my other stories, but I decided to put it in here. Hope you like it. Sorry chi, I'll add you in chappy 13!

* * *

The room is dark…Ericka is chained up to a wall, with her arms above her, holding her up. She opens her eyes slowly, and groans. She can sense that there is someone there with her.

"…hello?" She asks

_Hello _The person says, stepping closer to her, but Ericka still could not make out who it was, or what gender. She was confused. 

"Where am I?"

_Your in your dream…don't you remember? You fell asleep on Goku's couch. _

Ericka thought for a second. "That's right…I did fall asleep on Goku's couch…Um, could you do me a favor?"

_What? _

This time, the voice sounded like it was annoyed.

"Could you brush my hair out of my face?"

The person raised their finger, which Ericka could see clearly, and instantly her hair was pushed back behind her ears.

"Um, thank you…"

Is that all? Can I go on to the reason why you're here? I need to tell you something…interesting…

The person was chuckling like Vegeta's chuckle when he would be trying to seduce someone. Ericka silently gulped. Her heart was pounding inside of her.

_Don't be scared…I'm not going to hurt you _

"Who are you…?" Ericka asked, still scared.

_Let me ask you after this…Vegeta is the one you truly love, right? _

"Yes."

Do you think that he loves you back? 

"…"

Ericka hung there, with her eyes widened. Her mind was going crazy. So many thoughts entered her mind.

_Well? _

"I…I don't know…"

_You don't know…What are you, clueless! _

"Well, I have been told that I am…" Ericka said, laughing

_THIS IS NOT FUNNY! _

Ericka flinched. She could now tell that the person was a woman, and it sounded like she was around Ericka's age.

_Look…I need to tell you something…Bulma is going to try and kill you, and is going to take Vegeta back…if I was not to tell you this, you would die permanently. Vegeta is going to think that you died of natural causes, making him think it is going to be impossible for the dragonballs to bring you back. For you to live, you must go to Vegeta right when you wake up, and tell him that Bulma is going to kill you. Either way, you're going to die…but when Vegeta knows that you are going to be murdered, he will be able to bring you back and see Bulma's true colors._

"How do you know this? Who are you?"

She stepped forward closer to Ericka. Ericka's eyes widened as she gasped.

The girl wrapped her arms around Ericka's neck and it seemed as though she was going to kiss Ericka, but she went past her and whispered in her ear.

_I am you._

**GASP!** Ericka woke up with a jolt. She could hear Goku in the other room, snoring and talking in his sleep. Ericka could hear her heart beating in her ears. She jumped off the couch, grabbed her clothes, and ran out the door…

* * *

What will happen next? If you review, Maybe i'll tell you! mwahaha 


	11. Pleasure

Disclaimers: I disclaim

A/N: I am tired of writing this story with Ericka's POV…It gets annoying after a while…So, I'm just going to write it in 3rd person.

* * *

When Ericka arrived at Vegeta's house, it was 5:30 am. Vegeta already had awakened, trained, and now was in the shower. Ericka could hear the water running upstairs, and so she flew up to the second story. She knocked on the window. Vegeta jumped a little and turned towards the window, seeing Ericka. He opened the window, and stuck his head out.

"What the heck are you doing!" Vegeta yelled

"Vegeta, I need to talk to you. RIGHT NOW!" Ericka said, scared

Vegeta had a confused look on his face. "Let me at least put a towel around me." "Hurry."

Vegeta grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, never turning off the hot water coming out of the showerhead. He opened the window wider, and Ericka climbed through. She had left her things at the door, so it was easy for her to slide in. She immediately was drenched. Her long blonde hair was sticking to her back, and her white tank top was now completely see-through. Ericka was breathing hard, staring into Vegeta's eyes, which were shockingly staring right back into her eyes, but still were focusing elsewhere. Not long after that, Vegeta stepped forward and pressed his body up against hers. Ericka could sense how much he wanted her at this moment. Vegeta leaned in and kissed Ericka passionately, like he had in the past. Vegeta put his arms around Ericka's waist and pulled her even closer. Ericka didn't want this to end, but she knew that it would. Permanently if she didn't stop this moment of pleasure. She pulled her face away, leaving a confused Vegeta staring at her.

"Vegeta…I need to tell you something…"

"Just after this baby." He said, with passion in his voice. His tail started to caress her inner thigh.

Ericka was certainly getting pulled into what was happening. (A/N: Heck, _I'm_ even getting pulled into what's happening! XD) Vegeta, noticing that Ericka was finally starting to enjoy what he was doing, pulled her into another kiss. As he opened his mouth wider, memories came back to him.

If I don't tell him now, I'm never going to be able to be with him again…but this feels so good, I don't know what to do…

Ericka was pressed up against the wall, so she couldn't pull her face away, but she could push Vegeta away. She put her hands on Vegeta's waist, and holding the loosening towel up. She practically had to force herself to push him away. Vegeta's face was also pushed away. His tail stopped rubbing her thigh.

"What's wrong? Aren't you enjoying this?" Vegeta asked, softly

"Of course I am…but…"

"But what?"

"Its Bulma…she's going to kill me…"

"What?"

"She's going to kill me. And then she's going to steal you for her own. So Vegeta, I need you bring me back with the dragonballs when I die…"

"She can't kill you…you're a saiyan, and she's only a human."

"Vegeta, I'm serious! You have to believe me!" She yelled

"…Don't worry…I believe you." He said

Right after that, he smirked. "Now…where were we?" He said

Ericka grinned, and wrapped her wet arms around Vegeta's warm neck, and kissed him. Vegeta was the one to pull away this time.

"Wow…" He said, shocked

"What?"

"I think that was the first time you kissed me."

"Really?" Ericka asked, shocked.  
She thought. "Oh my gosh, your right!" She smirked "…so…how was it?"

"…I want more…" He said, passionately

Ericka was shocked at first, but then kissed him. This time, she took the lead and snuck in her tongue. She didn't have to wait long for him to offer his back. Soon Ericka could smell something that made her want Vegeta more. Vegeta had the same thing happen to him. They didn't know this, but they both went into heat due to the pleasure they were experiencing.

"Well…I guess this is it…" Vegeta said

"Yeah…I guess it is…" Ericka said.

The two saiyans inhaled the scent once more, kissed each other, and then tilted their heads to reach the neck of their soon-to-be mate. Vegeta licked Ericka's neck first, and then covered a part of it with his mouth. Ericka, although shaking, opened her mouth, closed her eyes tightly, and bit down on Vegeta's neck, as he did hers.

Ericka was in excruciating pain. Vegeta bit a little too hard for her taste. So, she bit him a little harder, and he got the hint. The two let go in unison, and looked each other in the eyes. Ericka smiled at her mate. She knew now that he loved her and that he wouldn't let her die without a fight.

Vegeta now noticed that his arm was starting to burn, and remembered that he forgot to turn off the shower. He quickly turned the knob. Water stopped coming from the nozzle. Ericka took a deep breath as she watched her mate. Vegeta turned around and opened the shower curtain. Plus, being the "gentleman" he was, he somewhat bowed and gestured for her to exit first. Ericka giggled, but exited the shower and then out of the bathroom.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it was a little 'steamy'. Next chapter is going to be like that too, a little. REVIEW! 


	12. I want more of what I love

Chappy 13! Yay! -

Disclaimers: You know the drill…I don't own anything besides my character…and the laptop I'm typing this story on! lol

A/N: Sorry if the last chapter got a little steamy, but I had to put something like that in. Here's the next chapter! I hope to get lots of reviews!

Ericka, who was exiting out of the bathroom suddenly stopped and grabbed the towel that was around Vegeta's waist.

"MMH!" He yelled as he covered up what he didn't want exposed with his hands

"Haha! Gomen-nazi Veggie-chan! I just had to!" She laughed

Ericka squeezed the excess water out of her hair onto the towel and handed the towel back to her mate. Vegeta quickly wrapped the towel around himself. Ericka started to walk out the door again.

"Oh, Vegeta…"

Vegeta looked up

"You don't have to be hiding that from now on…after all…we're mates, and I'm going to see it sooner or later." She said, and then kept walking.

As soon as she was out of Vegeta's sight, she started laughing uncontrollably. Vegeta appeared from behind her

"What's so funny?"

OO" "Uh…nothing!" Ericka said, turning around as she put her hand behind her head and grinned.

Vegeta knew she was lying. He just smirked at her, and then walked off into another room. Ericka started following him. It was like his chi was pulling her. She didn't know what to do, but she let the force pull her. Soon she found herself lying on the bed with Vegeta on top of her. Vegeta smirked, and kissed her. He started to caress her inner thigh with his tail. Ericka let out a little moan, so Vegeta let his lower body completely touch hers. As he started to move up and down, he was interrupted by a cell phone ring coming from Ericka's pocket. Vegeta pulled his face back, and growled.

"I'm sorry…but I have to get this." Ericka said

Vegeta growled once more and slid off of his mate. Ericka reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hello?" She said, sitting up

Vegeta was banging his head on the wall…

"Hey Ericka. It's Chi. Where are you?"

Ericka started to blush. "Um, well…I'm at Vegeta's house…"

"What?"

"Well…you see, Vegeta and I became mates, and now he's mad because you interrupted, uh, 'something'"

"Ooh! Well, I guess you don't need to go look for a house then…I'm sorry for interrupting you two! Hope you have 'fun'" Chi giggled

"lol. Ok I will. Bye. I'll call you later."

"All right. Bye!"

The two hung up and Vegeta still was banging his head.

"Vegeta…Look. I'm turning my cell phone off. See? Now…where were we?" She asked

Vegeta looked over at his mate. He walked over to the bed, and laid on Ericka. Smirking, he started to do what he did earlier, but decided to take it up a notch…

Chi giggled as Raditsu walked into the room.

"What's up, baby?" He asked

"Oh, nothing. Just…Ericka and Vegeta became mates, and now their doin' it!" She laughed.

"Uh, I didn't need to know that…" Raditsu said with a blank and disgusted face.

Chi laughed again.

"Chi?"

Chi stopped laughing and looked at Raditsu

"Do you think…do you think we'll ever be as lucky as Vegeta and Ericka are?" Raditsu said, not looking at Chi

"What are you trying to say?" Chi asked

"I…I…I want to be your mate!" Raditsu blurted out

"…"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! lol Chi, I want you to write the next chapter! - Please! I'm sure you can do it! E-mail me with your answer and or chapter! You can do it! REVIEW PEOPLE! - 


End file.
